lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
New Found Glory
New Found Glory (formerly A New Found Glory) is an American rock band from Coral Springs, Florida, formed in 1997. Founding members were lead vocalist Jordan Pundik, lead guitarist and composer Chad Gilbert, rhythm guitarist and lyricist Steve Klein, bassist Ian Grushka and drummer Joe Moreno. Current drummer Cyrus Bolooki replaced Moreno after only a handful of shows and the lineup has remained unchanged ever since. Influenced by punk revival bands from the 1990s such as Green Day and NOFX,Beyond: New Found Glory the five-piece are renowned for incorporating pop melodies into a punk rock sound. Subsequently, they are now widely credited as a key pioneer in the fusion genre of pop punk.It Never Snows in Florida: The Oral History of New Found GloryNew Found Glory - 10th Anniversary Edition (Drive-Thru) KKKK. 10th Birthday of Pop-Punk Legends' BreakthroughNew Found Glory Crime In Stereo Four Year Strong Set Your Goals @ Glasgow Barrowlands 23/11/08Not Without A Fight ReviewNew Found Glory Unveil Track List; New LP Is 'Different From Everything Out There' Also noted for their energetic live performances,NEW FOUND GLORY - London Kentish Forum - May 30thNew Found Glory Live ReviewNew Found Glory, The Audition, The Open Season @ HQ, Adelaide, 10/04/07 the band have garnered a devout following over the course of their career. The band began touring the East Coast area and built a strong following before releasing debut album, Nothing Gold Can Stay (1999). It was distributed on independent label Eulogy Recordings and sold in excess of 300,000 copies. The following year, debut single "Hit or Miss" charted on the US Modern Rock Chart and exposed the band to a wider audience. Their subsequent three studio albums; New Found Glory (2000), Sticks and Stones (2002), and Catalyst (2004) all charted on the ''Billboard'' 200 and achieved gold certifications by the RIAA. After a break from touring, the band worked with Thom Panunzio on their critically acclaimed fifth album, Coming Home (2006). The record drew influences from classic rock and marked a stylistic change that differed largely from their earlier material. After a spell without a contract, the band signed with independent label Bridge Nine Records and released a new EP titled, Tip of The Iceberg (2008). Their sixth and most recent studio album, Wikipedia:Not Without a Fight (2009), was recorded and produced by Mark Hoppus before they signed with current label Epitaph Records. History Formation, Debut EP and Nothing Gold Can Stay: 1997–1999 The band formed under the name A New Found Glory formed in mid-1997 in Coral Springs, Florida. Jordan Pundik (vocals) met Steve Klein (guitars) at Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School and began writing music together. Pundik later stated the band name was created whilst he and Klein were working in Red Lobster together; "We came up with A New Found Glory, we wrote it on a napkin. I think we pulled some of it from "A Newfound Interest in Massachusetts" by the Get Up Kids".1996-1997: The Oral History of New Found Glory They recruited friend Ian Grushka on bass, who they had previously played with in a band named "Inner City Kids". Practicing in his garage, they later invited Joe "Taco Joe" Moreno to play drums. Soon after Chad Gilbert (lead guitar), former vocalist of Shai Hulud joined to complete the quintet. The band recorded their debut EP, It's All About the Girls (1997) in a friends apartment which was distributed by local independent label Fiddler Records. However, the band were growing uneasy with the contribution of Moreno and Gilbert later stated the drumming on the record was "so bad". Soon after Moreno was replaced by current drummer Cyrus Bolooki after two rehearsal sessions. The band went on to tour up and down the East Coast and quickly sold out the entire pressing of the EP.New Found Glory > Biography The bands underground success soon caught the attention of Eulogy Recordings and the quintet subsequently signed shortly afterwards in order to increase distribution of their music. Following the success of their EP, the band recorded their debut full length album, Nothing Gold Can Stay (1999), initially selling one-page insert copies at their shows supporting NOFX.1999-2000: The Oral History of New Found Glory Richard Reines, co-founder of Drive-Thru Records had also noted their devout following and held talks with the band. Drive-Thru subsequently signed the five-piece and paid Eulogy $5,000 to licence Nothing Gold Can Stay, which went on to sell more than 300,000 copies. In 2009, Alternative Press included the album in their "10 Classic Albums of '99" feature. Brendan Manley wrote, "Like it's title emplies, Nothing Gold Can Stay is the sonic transcript of a glorious, fleeting time for NFG - and for pop-punk. But just as gold never loses its luster, it's only fitting that 10 years later, Nothing Gold Can Stay still shines".[http://www.flickr.com/photos/42277775@N03/3907618123/sizes/o/ 10 Classic Albums of '99 - A New Found Glory: Nothing Gold Can Stay] ''From The Screen To Your Stereo'' EP, and New Found Glory: 2000–2001 Whilst still in their teens, the five-piece signed their first proper record deal with Drive-Thru Records,New Found Glory Shares insight on their new upcoming 2009 Album and released an EP of cover songs from film soundtracks entitled From the Screen to Your Stereo in 2000. Drive-Thru's relationship with MCA Records ensured that the smaller label's more popular bands would be picked up by the major. Later that year, debut single "Hit or Miss" peaked at #15 on the US Modern Rock Chart,Modern Rock Chart History New Found Glory which helped propel the band to a mainstream audience. Subsequently their self-titled second album New Found Glory (2000) reached number one on the Billboard Heatseekers chart,New Found Glory > Charts & Awards > Billboard Albums and spent 21 weeks on the Billboard 200 chart.New Found Glory > Chart History In a Kerrang! magazine article years later, they referred to the album as the band's Essential Purchase. They wrote, "marking one of the biggest and quickest improvements in alternative music, the major label debut hurled them to the forefront of the punk scene barely 12 months after its predecessor. Packed with infectious melodies and sing-along anthems, it would see them jostling with the likes of Blink-182 for the genre's crown." The album also marked the official debut of the band's new moniker, which dropped the indefinite article "A" from their original name due to some fans struggling to find the band's records in stores. The album was certified gold by the RIAA.RIAA Search - New Found Glory ''Sticks and Stones'' and Catalyst: 2002–2005 Between 2002 and 2004, the band experienced the height of their popularity with headline slots on the Warped Tour with Blink-182 and a supporting tour with Green Day. Third album and major label debut, Sticks and Stones was released on June 11, 2002 and peaked at number four on the Billboard 200 chart. The record spawned two popular singles; "My Friends Over You" and "Head on Collision". Following the success of the album, the band headlined the 2002 Warped Tour and later saw the album certified gold by the RIAA.RIAA Search - New Found Glory Lead single for their fourth album, "All Downhill from Here" reached #11 in the Rock Chart before Catalyst (2004) peaked at a career-high number three on the Billboard 200, selling 146,000 copies in its first week.Catalyst > Charts & Awards The heavier style of the record, which included some metal and new wave influences,Catalyst > Overview was due to the comparisons that magazines and other media outlets would make between New Found Glory and other popular bands. Chad Gilbert stated: "Well, when Sticks and Stones came out and we were doing that Honda Civic Tour, we were getting compared to bands like Good Charlotte and Simple Plan we were angry with that. At that point, we were getting compared to more pop bands and we aren't a pop band."New Found Glory - 04.29.08 - Interview Producer, Neal Avron also said of the record: "There's definitely more going on, and we were using keyboards more frequently. There's also some string arrangement and choir stuff. The intro to that record was basically a fuck you to bands who were copying."2001-2005: The Oral History of New Found Glory The band promoted the album with a supporting tour with Green Day during the fall of 2004 on the American Idiot Tour. The song, "This Disaster", was featured in EA Sport's Madden 2005, and "At Least I'm Known for Something" was featured in EA's Burnout 3: Takedown. This became the band's third record to be certified gold by the RIAA. ''Coming Home'' & From The Screen To Your Stereo Part II: 2005-2007 After the release and tour in support of Catalyst, the band took an extended break before beginning pre-production for another album in 2005. On June 14, 2006, Gilbert announced to MTV.com that their fifth album would be titled Coming Home and that it was scheduled to be released on September 19, 2006. He also stated that first single, "It's Not Your Fault" would be released sometime in July 2006.New Found Glory Find A Home For New Release — September They had worked with producer Thom Panunzio (Tom Petty, Bruce Springsteen, Ozzy Osbourne), which marked a considerable stylistic change. Drawing influences from classic rock, the pace of the songs were considerably slower and were regarded as "the most mellow of New Found Glory’s career".NEW FOUND GLORY: Pop Punk’s Not Dead Guitarist and lyricist Steve Klein, described the sound as "less guitar driven and more melody driven, more than any other of our records. Everything about the record is way more classic rock sounding".Interview with Guitarist Steve Klein of New Found Glory The release proved popular with many critics giving the album positive reviews. It was acclaimed for its "matured and nuanced songwriting",New Found Glory: Not Without A Fight and was generally recognised as being the band's most mature work.Coming Home > Overview It was also featured on the Alternative Press end of year "Essential Albums of 2006" list.NFG 'Coming Home' AP Top 10! Despite a lack of label support it entered the Billboard chart at nineteen. Due to no further singles being released, the band eventually left Geffen Records. They would later be critical of their former label after signing with Epitaph in 2008. Bassist Ian Grushka said, "My goal for this album (Not Without a Fight) is to sell more copies then we did of Coming Home. We are so happy to be on Epitaph now. Our old A&R guy at Geffen was a tool so it would be like a 'fuck you' to him when we sell more CDs".New Found Glory Interview From the Screen to Your Stereo Part II, the band's follow-up to From the Screen to Your Stereo, was released on September 18, 2007 via Drive-Thru Records.From The Screen To Your Stereo Part II Release Unlike the earlier EP, Part II is a full-length album, containing 11 songs plus one bonus track for the Japanese edition and iTunes. The first and only single from the album was "Kiss Me" and the music video can be viewed on MySpace."Kiss Me" Official Video ''Hits'' and Tip of The Iceberg EP: 2008 On March 18, 2008, a compilation named Hits was released. Two previously unreleased songs, "Situations" and "Constant Static," are also featured on the album. This was their last release on Drive-Thru/Geffen before going on to sign with independent labels, Bridge Nine Records and Epitaph Records. In April 2008 a compilation from the Punk Goes... series, called [Goes Crunk |Punk Goes Crunk]], was released, and features New Found Glory covering "Tennessee", originally by Arrested Development. New Found Glory had previously released another cover song, "Heaven", on Punk Goes Metal. On April 29, 2008, the band released an new EP with six tracks on Bridge 9 Records containing both new material that paid homage to their melodic hardcore influences.|NEW FOUND GLORY / INTERNATIONAL SUPERHEROES OF HARDCORE - Tip Of The Iceberg / Takin’ It Ova The EP, entitled Tip of the Iceberg, was released on CD, 7" and through digital music outlets. The CD also included an extra disc from The International Superheroes of Hardcore, named Takin' It Ova!. The ISHC is a side project of all members of the band and features Gilbert on vocals and Pundik on guitar, with the remaining members playing the same instruments they play in New Found Glory. All the members use pseudonyms for their "characters" in the band (e.g. Gilbert is known as "Captain Straightedge"). The band also recorded an internet-only music video for "Dig My Own Grave" with director Joseph Pattisall.New Found Glory Shoots New Video ''Not Without a Fight'' and Self Titled Anniversary Tour: 2009-2010 Their sixth studio album, Not Without a Fight,Cyrus Bolooki Interview was released on March 10, 2009, and was produced by Mark Hoppus. It was released through the band's new label, Epitaph Records. Hoppus has said that during recording, they had felt like a different band altogether.Exclusive Mark Hoppus pickRset interview The lead single from the album was called "Listen to Your Friends". The music video for the song was filmed in Los Angeles. The single was released December 23, 2008 in the US & a day earlier in the UK, both via iTunes & AmazonMP3. Following the albums release, the quintet set out on the "Not Without a Fight Tour" with support from Set Your Goals, Bayside and Shai Hulud.We like vinyl....New Found Glory likes vinyl....so...this makes sense During the tour, a split EP with Shai Hulud titled Not Without a Heart Once Nourished by Sticks and Stones Within Blood Ill-Tempered Misanthropy Pure Gold Can Stay was exclusively released. There were two colors limited to a total of only 500 copies and only for sale from either Shai Hulud or New Found Glory at these shows. During the summer, the band made appearances for major festivals at the Rock AM Ring in Germany and Reading and Leeds Festivals in England.New Found Glory - performer profile In June 2009, internet radio station PunkRadioCast teamed up with Jones Soda to create a punk pop 6 pack featuring labels designed by PunkRadioCast and five artists. As well as New Found Glory, Less Than Jake, Bad Brains, Thursday and The Gaslight Anthem also featured.PunkRadioCast teams up with Jones Soda for Punk Pop Six Pack Shortly afterwards, Cyrus Bolooki also confirmed they had finished shooting the video for second single "Don't Let Her Pull You Down", which was expected to be released in late summer/early autumn.Cyrus Bolooki of New Found Glory Talks About the Band's New Video For "Don't Let Her Pull You Down" The video premiered on October 15,New Found Glory - "Don't Let Her Pull You Down" and was released on October 20 via limited orange and sky blue vinyl prints.Don't Let Her Pull You Down 7" EP (Bundle) On October 17, Chad Gilbert announced the band would be playing a free show at their practise studio in South Florida.About to Start surprise practice / show in our home town of south Florida. Psyched Around 120 fans packed into the studio where the band played a setlist made up of fan requests.New Found Glory Plays Free Show for FansNew Found Glory Play Secret Hometown Gig In late 2009 AbsolutePunk announced that Dashboard Confessional had been confirmed as the main support for New Found Glory's headline American tour.Dashboard Confessional Tour Dates Chad Gilbert then hinted the band had been rehearsing Dashboard songs for a possible split EP,New Found Confessional which he later confirmed on his Twitter account days later.In the studio recording... Gilbert later posted regular studio updates including a video of him recording his guitar lines for the release.Chadball Confessional However, shortly before the tour was due to commence, Dashboard withdrew due to personal reasons and the tour was subsequently cancelled.Dashboard Confessional/New Found Glory tour canceled Soon after Chris Carrabba confirmed that as an alternative, a new tour had been arranged which would see both bands perform a series of unplugged shows.Tour Dates: Dashboard Confessional and New Found Glory Acoustic The split, titled Swiss Army Bromance had initially been due for sale on the previously cancelled tour,Dashboard Confessional/New Found Glory split cover art revealed but was later made available online on a limited pressing of 2,500 copies.NFG/Dashboard Split (Pink Vinyl) During this time band announced they were planning a commemorative tour in early 2010 to celebrate the tenth anniversary of their self-titled album.Um, Yes PleaseFans Report In: New Found Glory A special edition re-release of the album was planned which would feature seven bonus tracks and a DVD.NFG S/T Re-Release Info Soon after in December 2009, AbsolutePunk officially announced the special anniversary edition of the album would be released on January 26, 2010 through Geffen Records.New Found Glory Re-Release/Tour Info The additional material included new liner notes, demos, b-sides, The Story So Far DVD and a remix of debut single "Hit or Miss" by the late Jerry Finn. A full tour was also confirmed where the band would play the record in its entirety, with support from Saves the Day, Hellogoodbye and Fireworks. In 2010, guitarist Chad Gilbert announced he will be releasing solo material online at some stage for free of charge.New Found Glory guitarist to issue solo material Shortly before the start of the bands commemorative tour, Gilbert visited his doctor for pneumonia. After suspicious cells were discovered in his thyroid, he underwent surgery which caused him to miss the first three dates of the new tour. Anthony Raneri of Bayside replaced him for this period.Get Well Soon, Chad Musical style and influences New Found Glory are renowned for their fast and energetic "pop punk" music.Catalyst: New Found GloryNew Found Glory's 'Not Without a Fight' tries to keep pop-punk aliveNew Found Glory They use traditional verse-chorus song structures and are known to combine pop melodies and chord progressions with fast punk rock tempos, hardcore-influenced breakdowns and sometimes gang vocals.Not Without A Fight CD Review Critics have praised the band for their ability to write infectious hooks and the sincerity of their lyrics, often about growing up and relationships.New Found Glory - Not Without a Fight Joe DeAndrea of AbsolutePunk has described the band's lyricism as "blatant and to the point" yet "relatable". Chad Gilbert has noted that, "if the delivery is honest and real, that's what keeps it from being the corniest thing you've ever heard before. New Found Glory is a band that people enjoy listening to not because we give off this harsh message. We write about who we are and what effects us in life and those are our relationships".New Found Glory - Coming Home They band have also been classified in genres such as "punk revival",New Found Glory: Tip Of The Iceberg EP and Takin' It Ova! "alternative rock",New Found Glory BiographyNew Found Glory - ProfileNew Found Glory - Coming Home and "emo".Sticks and Stones - Editorial ReviewsCD Review: New Found Glory's Coming HomeGreenwald, pp. 127-128. " 'I'm sick of smiling / and so is my jaw / can't you see my front is crumbling down?' asked the first song on Sticks and Stones, the New Found Glory album that stunned the world when debuted at number four in the summer of 2002. It's an interesting contradiction—the celebration of misery, the simultaneous privileging and subsuming of the self—but one that's pure emo, no matter what the band or its label says." Third EP, Tip of The Iceberg (2008), was seen as their most obvious display of their "melodic hardcore" influences,NEW FOUND GLORY / INTERNATIONAL SUPERHEROES OF HARDCORE - Tip Of The Iceberg / Takin’ It Ova while fourth album, Catalyst (2004), was regarded as being a "heavier" record.CD Review: New Found Glory returns to pop-punk roots The sound was described as "combining their renowned knack for massive choruses with some of their hardest hitting riffs". Following album, Coming Home (2006), came in contrast as it drew heavy influence from "classic rock", featuring slower melodies and chord progressions.Interview with Guitarist Steve Klein of New Found Glory Compared to their earlier recordings, it was viewed as a "much softer album laden with piano riffs and acoustic guitars". Adam Webb of Ultimate-Guitar wrote of the band during a review of Not Without a Fight (2009); "In an age filled with formulaic, wannabe emo bands focused more on the haircut of the week rather than creating tunes that rock the copper wires off your speakers, the Floridian quintet, now 12 years into their existence, have created a rockin' pop punk album that shows just why they stand so tall above the crowd of uneventful scenesters that is the tragedy of the music scene today". He also cited that the bands music can appeal to fans of "pop, hardcore and punk" in equal measure. Brendan Manley, journalist for Alternative Press covered the bands history in a 2010 article. He stated, "In the 13 years since the South Florida-bred band took their place as the kings of easycore, New Found Glory have time and time again brought their signature fusion of melody and mosh to the masses. As impressive as the band's contribution is to the modern pop-punk cannon, their longevity and perpetual relevance is nearly as astonishing". British rock magazine Kerrang! have also noted, "basing much of their lyrical content on heartbreak, the band have gained somewhat of a cult following due to their ability to connect with their fans on unusually personal levels, while their penchant for incorporating pop sensibility into a sound that (largely) stays true to punk's roots has earned them respect from much of the hardcore community."The Lowdown - New Found Glory Rhythm guitarist Steve Klein is the band's lyricist, while lead guitarist Chad Gilbert is the main composer of the songs. Bassist Ian Grushka has stated that "all of the lyrics are based on real life experiences. A song can be created from something one of us is going through or a conversation we've had.." They have cited hardcore bands Hatebreed and Madball, as well as fellow pop punk band Green Day as major influences on their career.Interview with New Found Glory - 09.04.06 Members *Jordan Pundik - Vocals (1997—present) *Chad Gilbert - Lead guitar, Backing Vocals, Composer (1997—present) *Steve Klein - Rhythm guitar (1997—present) *Ian Grushka - Bass (1997—present) *Cyrus Bolooki - Dums (1997—present) ;Former members *Joe Moreno — drums, percussion (1997) ;Touring members *Michael Bethancourt — keyboards, synths (2007—present) *Franco Cataldi - guitar (2004) *Anthony Raneri — guitar (2010) *James Dewees — keyboards, synths (2003—2005) Discography :Main article: New Found Glory Discography Studio albums *1999: ''Nothing Gold Can Stay *2000: New Found Glory *2002: Sticks and Stones *2004: Catalyst *2006: Coming Home *2009: Not Without a Fight References External links * New Found Glory's Official Website on Myspace * New Found Glory Interview with AbsolutePunk Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia